I can't go another day without you
by SexyStardust
Summary: The typical "no one dies in the BoFA" where Bilbo leaves after the battle but before Thorin gets another chance to see him. On a warm Shire night Thorin shows up with an interesting way to get his hobbit back. Song is "Stay" by Florida Georgia Line.


Steam from a small cup of tea rose quietly, curling around a beardless face. A small yet firm hand clenched the handle of the small mug. Emerald green eyes that use to hold a certain shine now stared blankly at the words in some book. The sentences had become blurs hours ago. A heavy sigh escaped from a pair of thin lips. Bilbo set his freshly made tea down, deciding to drink it another time. He then set the book to the side and pushed himself up from his recliner.

His robe fluttered against his legs gently as the soft breeze from the opened windows flowed in. The night breeze surrounded him, and Bilbo froze as his mind drifted away again. He gulped heavily as he was vividly reminded of all those nights on his unexpected journey. Bilbo felt his heart twist around as he remembered being surrounded by the most dwarves he ever met in his life and how that all seemed like a distant dream now. Shaking his head harshly Bilbo padded in to his kitchen and paused to stare at his untouched dinner.

Even after scolding himself over the past few months for leaving several dinners untouched, Bilbo still found himself never attempting to eat them. If anyone noticed his sudden weight loss they didn't say a word. None of the hobbits found him strange as time went on. Unrespectable, yes, but just brushed off his weirdness as him being part Took. No one, not even him, noticed as he slowly descended further in to the darkest corners of his mind.

Bilbo flipped off the lights, leaving him in complete blackness. Moonlight began to trickle in as the clouds parted ways. The hobbit sat on his window ledge, legs dangling over the side. He let his toes sway against the ground. For a while there was silence. The Shire had long been asleep. Bilbo felt himself drift off, his small form slumped forward. His honey colored curls fluttered against his cheeks as the warm night air swirled around him.

"Bilbo."

Said hobbit nearly fell off the ledge as an all too familiar voice sounded through the night. Bilbo had never heard this particular person say his actual name so maybe he was imagining it. Looking up he gasped quietly to see a hooded figure standing feet away. He hadn't even heard his gate being opened.

"I'm going mad…" Bilbo whispered to himself. He confirmed this to when the person threw back their hood revealing icy blue eyes. He was now standing and facing the only person who his heart ever ached for.

"Have… have you come to end my life?"

Thorin had opened his mouth to say something but was now hit with shock over the question. Bilbo stood his ground, looking a little too calm. He could feel himself trembling though. He didn't miss the look of guilt and shame that flashed across Thorin's face. Both of them noticed that the other looked almost the same, but now with tired eyes.

Thorin closed his mouth and took a step forward. He could see Bilbo tense as he did so and faltered. He closed his eyes and began before Bilbo could say or do anything else.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
>And I'd break my bones just to <em>_heal__your pain.  
>In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith.<em>

His voice was low, deep and so full of emotion that Bilbo could feel it begin to slice through the darkness surrounding his heart.

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
>I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.<br>(I should have took the time to tell you)  
>And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?<br>(I can't go another day without you)  
>Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?<br>(Hobbit you gotta know I love you)_

Bilbo stared at him with wide eyes, and found his feet taking a tentative step forward. Thorin continued, the breeze picking up slightly. He kept his eyes closed but raised his head higher, letting his face glow in the moonlight.

_My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.  
>(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)<br>Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
>(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)<br>It feels like my walls are caving in.  
>(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)<br>And I'll do anything to have you here again._

Bilbo just stared in disbelief. Never would he have guessed that Thorin, a dwarven king of high importance, to be on his front lawn singing for him of all people. He wanted to tell himself that he was dreaming, that he had fell asleep back in his chair. A single tear broke through his calm façade.

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
>I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.<br>(I should have took the time to tell you)  
>And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?<br>(I can't go another day without you)_

Thorin finally opened his eyes to see the hobbit standing two feet from him. His eyes were suddenly alight with a blue flame. Not once did he falter in the song and his voice only grew louder, but stayed soft in a way. Bilbo suddenly noticed the determination on Thorin's face. He could feel the love from the song clench his heart and shake it free of the dark cloud.

_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
>And I can't stand to be alone.<br>Please know this is not your fault._

_And all I want..._

_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
>There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me every day.<em>

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
>(I can't go another day without you)<br>Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
>(Hobbit you gotta know I love you)<br>Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
>(I can't go another day without you)<em>

_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

The blush that had started to creep on the hobbit's face was now hitting him with full force. He locked his now shining emerald eyes with Thorin's and before the dwarf could move Bilbo launched himself at the dwarf king. Thorin didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Bilbo and met him halfway into a kiss. Bilbo clawed desperately at Thorin's back. He groaned as the dwarf's tongue pushed past his now swollen lips. Somehow his night had changed so suddenly, and Bilbo just didn't want to question it. He could feel one arm wrapped around his waist tightly and Thorin's other hand clenched in his curls. They pulled apart breathing heavily after a few moments. Thorin brushed away the tears that stained Bilbo's face with his thumb.

"So, what do you think?" Thorin asked as he nuzzled his forehead against Bilbo's.

"I think I love you." Bilbo whispered while placing a kiss on Thorin's nose.

Thorin murmured something in Khuzdul and it sounded so lovingly that Bilbo knew what he said.

"Are you here to take me home then?"

"Yes, my hobbit."


End file.
